


Third Wheeling and Potions

by MeiJu



Series: K-Pop Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, f(x)
Genre: But he's trying, Cute, F/M, Sehun is bad at potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiJu/pseuds/MeiJu
Summary: Drabbles of the struggles of Sehun and Sulli as they're forced to work together in Potions their Third Year at Hogwarts. Krystal and Jongin are "dating" and decided to pair up. Their Professor thinks Sehun and Sulli are together, little does she know.





	

Third Wheeling and Potions Class

Jongin and Krystal both promised they wouldn’t forget about her just because they’re now “dating”. What does that even mean? They’re 13! However, Jongin was all cute and sweet about it saying that he wanted her to be his first and his last and well who could say no to that? Krystal and Jongin were sorted into Slytherin together with Sulli and Sehun. The four of them aren’t super close, rather Sulli and Krystal are close and so are the boys. Now that the two of them are going out it means Sehun and Sulli should make an effort to get along.

Jongin and Sehun are waiting for them in the Slytherin common room to go to Potions, which they have with Hufflepuff and their friend Seulgi who waits for them outside the common room. She’s their sweet Hufflepuff friend. Jongin is also close to another Hufflepuff, Taemin who Sehun tolerates. If anyone asked Sulli, Sehun tolerates him because he’s jealous.

Krystal gets cozy right up on him cutely and Sehun just gives a confused look before decides to fall back to walk with Sulli, who is pretty annoyed. She knows she’s supposed to be happy for them but it’s hard when now she has to work with Sehun. He might bring her precious grade down and she hopes that the professor with demand they work with the same partners, but who really knows. Certainly not her, and Krystal was a good partner too. Probably Jongin thought of this beforehand too, last class when they were brewing Sehun wasn’t watching the brewing temperature and it boiled over. Almost burning them all in the laps. The over excited teacher ended up evaporating the entire thing, but she let them stay over the time period to fix it in exchange for a small deduction.

She wonders if Seulgi will change her partner, but probably not. Seulgi works with her own housemate, Dongho, who easily is the most level-headed and popular Hufflepuff boy in their grade. He’s cute and friendly, also very smart in a not over baring way. They have the best marks in the class in their grade and they balance each other out. Although Dongho and Seulgi aren’t that close outside of their classes, having very different interests.

Dongho and Sehun would probably be a mess anyways, both would be too quiet. Sehun isn’t easy to get along with on a whim either. So she just sighs resigning over her fate and simply hopes that she passes her 3rd year Potions exams with an A for acceptable.

Jongin almost takes his normal seat with Sehun and Sulli can hear her heart flutter with happiness before Krystal tells him to move over so they can sit together. Sulli wants to tell Krystal she really doesn’t want to work with Sehun, but she also doesn’t want to be rude and she can feel the awkwardness coming off of him as well and they simply move. Now they’re in front of Dongho and Seulgi and Sulli prays to God that they can simply watch what they’re doing and mimic them.

“Ohhhhh, Jongin and Krystal!” Seulgi says with a little squeal. Dongho is also staring at them with a sweet smile on his face. “They make a good couple.” He adds kindly. The rest of their class looks over, some giggle while others look with a blank disinterested stare. Jongin is really popular, good looking and strong. Rather well known for being so close to Taemin in the Hufflepuff house. People are probably envious of Krystal, although her hardworking honest attitude gets her a lot of admirers as well. They really do make a good couple.

Sulli agrees she really does. They make a good couple. However, not for potions. A class she also struggles in and needs Krystal’s magic for! She wants to do well, preferable better than just passing her OWLs but she wants to take it at a higher level. This professor is easily her favorite.

“Do you know what potion we’re making today?” Sehun changes the subject while flipping through the book. Sulli might want to cry soon. He really is unprepared. Looking through his book bag she sees a lot of candy wrappers and crumpled parchment.

“It’s the Shrinking Solution. We were supposed to do a foot on what we think will be the complications of brewing it correctly, handed in today.” Sulli basically barks at him angrily. She wants to hit him with the cauldron. They’re going to fail.

“Calm down! I did the homework!” He looks sheepishly at her. Sehun has completed it the night before with Tao’s help. Tao is another 4th year Hufflepuff who is close friends with Jongin and Sehun. He’s very good at potions and often helps Sehun in the back corner of the Library. Sehun knows his pride shouldn’t get to him so often and he comes off arrogant and bossy, but he really struggles with this class and his parents are unhappy with his progress.

“Then how could you forget!” Sulli snaps at him. Dongho keeps Seulgi from turning around.

“I just did, it’s early on a Monday, what could you possibly want from me?” He grumbles while digging through his bag for the day’s homework. He finally pulls it out, it looks crumpled. Dongho turns around, with Seulgi a little awkwardly, he takes their work to hand it up front.

Sehun presents it to her with a smug smirk, but to Sulli he has no reason to be smug. It’s crumbled, he wrote so big that it shouldn’t count as a foot and probably wrote the same thing he always does, that he has bad luck and that potions, in general, is hard for him. Dongho even looks at it for a little bit.

“You will try won’t you?”

“Nah, I was thinking of burning the tips of our eyebrows this time.” He giggles to himself and Sulli wants to punch him in the nose, but the professor comes in. Her bright violet robes and her afro bouncy with excitement.

“Now class!” She says in an overexcited voice. “What is a way to have livestock in your pocket, for easy carrying because let’s say you’re a farming wizard and you need to move them quickly? Well, it’s the Shrinking Solution!” Their professor is so passionate about potions. Her voice carries across the room, shushing anyone who might still be speaking.

“Why can’t we use a spell or a charm? Wouldn’t brewing a potion just take too much time?” Sehun asks, without raising his hand. Sulli can almost hear the emeralds drop from their house’s glass container.

“Let’s say you have 30 or even 50 pigs to carry. You want to cast the spell on each pig 30 or 50 times? You can charm each little piggy one by on! No of course not! Why not have them all eat it in their slop, as a potion, just whip up a batch! Now, of course, that makes sense!” She isn’t fazed at all and Sehun just shrugs. “Now I know you guys are very prepared, because of the homework. I am almost positive that this will go well for everyone! Pair up please and send one partner to collect the ingredients!”

Sulli goes up without notifying Sehun, as Jongin does normally. She grabs all the little things they needed and watched Sehun light a fire under their cauldron. The first thing is two shrivelfigs, hairy dark purple plants. She watches JOngin and Krystal out of the corner of their eye. Both quietly talking to one another while doing the task with ease.

Dongho makes quick work of his own and Seulgi is already working on daisy root.

She puts her’s in and sets the cauldron down under the flame lower to heat it up and Sehun does the same. First task completely.

“Two and two?” He asks handing her the root.

Sulli takes it and carefully slices them up. They needed to be done thinly and very finely so potion can work quick enough. Sehun gently stirs as he does the same.

When she sees his pieces, Sulli notices that they are uneven. She takes the few bigger ones and tries her best, especially as the professor is near.

“Mr. Oh, don’t you work with Mr. Kim over there?”

“We switched, I hope that’s okay professor.” He says as he puts the rest of the root in.

“I always thought you made a wonderful couple!” She says very pleasantly before leaping praise to the pair in front of them. Sulli stops staring at the book to look at him. Couple? Them? Oh gosh no. They would never get along to be a couple. He only hangs out with her because of Jongin and Krystal, and even though they’re in the same house it’s still like, they rarely sought each other out.

Sehun looks at her and shrugs.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” She asks as she drops in the hairy caterpillars.

“Not at all. Jongin and Krystal, they’re good friends and people don’t expect that they’d go out. Plus, why else would we work together? We lack the most skills in potions.”

Sehun starts to vigorously shake the wormwood. “Plus, I'm not bothered by the thought of going out with you. You’re my friend and even though I don’t think of you that way. I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, that’s me.”

She just gives an awkward smile, “I think you shook it enough.” She gets ready to stir it quickly and the potion magically mimics the pairs that are next to them. Sulli has noticed they have been watching wearily and she wants to stick out her tongue.

“Be careful to lower your cauldrons when adding the leech juice sometimes the potion gets a bit jumpy and might burn you!” The professor says in a cheerful mood as she rubs some poor balm on some kids hand. “If it does bubble, no worries just lower the temperature but keep stirring if you can!”

“Here goes nothing.” He drops each one in, one by one until all four juices went in. Their potion doesn't bubble much at all. Nervously they look at Dongho’s who’s carefully stirring by charming the spoon, Sulli watches closely as their potion bubbles evenly. 

“Why didn’t ours bubble?”

“Well Mr. Oh, your leeches were a little on the small side, maybe get another one?”

“Ah okay.” He rushes for the cabinet and Sulli dutifully goes back to stirring it.

He puts the little more in and it seems to do wonders and the potion comes alive. Sulli smiles before he takes over the mixing and lets her shake the rat spleen.

A slash of cowbane! Which causes the bubbles to go down and they get the fire a little stronger and stir slowly.

“So most of you are at that point where it’s time for the wand movement. So if you’re ready please remove your wooden spoon and set it aside, please. Now only one of you need to do this, but first, watch and then repeat with me!” The professor says excitingly.

She waves her wand around the cauldron in the opposite way that the liquid was in. “Now, it’s the opposite direction of what you were stirring. Try and match the speed and rhythm as well.” Then she closes the circle in the center and flicks quickly twice. “It’s twice and it’s quick. That should make the liquid smoother and once it cools down the color with turn lighter green.”

“Now I’ll do it again, do it with me if you’re ready!”

Sehun steps forward and does it. Nothing really happens. “Should I do it again?”

“Best not to,” Sulli says.

The professors carrying the virals goes to each finished group and takes a sample.

“You did very well you guys. I think the leech juice is the only mistake, which is fine, it’s not super exact, maybe still too little. But overall a fairly good potion. Once you do this more often I’m sure I’ll see you in the N.E.W.T!” She said with a happiness unmatched by previous professors.

They walk out, Dongho and Seulgi quickly with them.

“You did so well. No accident or anything!” Seulgi says kindly. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins didn’t have potions last year together, but she heard from her Gryffindor friends that Sehun came out looking like coal in one class because his face was completely filled with ash.

“Yeah I didn’t expect to do so well.” Sehun said with a smile, “but I’m glad everything worked out.”

“Of course.” Sulli agrees too.

“I have to go, I have my elective now, I’m taking Muggle Studies. Apparently, British Muggles are different than the ones in Japan.” Seulgi waves goodbye before skipping off.

“I have Divination. I”ll see you later.” Dongho says in his quiet, kind manner.

Sulli and Sehun just shrugs and Kai and Krystal walk with them back to the common room. They have their period off until Herbology with the Gryffindors.

“You did great!” Krystal praised sweetly. Their potion was acceptable as well. A good day for everyone.

“Sehun did a lot of it too.”

“We saw, we should have told you we planned on being each other’s partners.” Jongin looks a little guilty. “You worked well together, and I heard what the Professor said too!”

“It’s not a big deal,” Sulli says gently. Kai is such a gentle human being. He smirks down at Krystal.

“We should plan a Hogsmeade date for this weekend.” Krystal and Kai go off into the library for some privacy.

“If you want to, we can plan one too.” Sehun gives a little smirk, he likes teasing Sulli. He could tell how nervous she was with working with him and it’s not like he blames her for say. He did work extra careful to do exactly as the book said and although they didn’t make a perfect potion it was good enough for him. 

 


End file.
